From the Pacific, With Love
by Queen Kasumi
Summary: New Zealand and Samoa attend the World Meeting on behalf of the Pacific; a love letter or a few end up in the wrong hands, Samoa tries to find a girlfriend for 'Kiwi' (New Zealand) and somehow everything goes rather downhill from there… various pairings, no yaoi.
1. Pacific Islands Forum

**Disclaimer: **The countries that already exist aren't mine ;) I'll take the plot, and many of the Pacific Island nations mentioned in this first chapter (aside from Tonga).

**I**

**Pacific Islands Forum**

**...**

**Somewhere in Fiji**

Her thick dark hair flailed behind her as she thundered along the gravel road. The hot air flattened her bright blue dress against her curves, her sandals slapping against the ground as people on foot and in transport passed her in colourful blurs.

_Of all days to be late, Vasa, of __**all**__ the days to be late!_

Her damp brow furrowed, the brown skinned female slowing her pace and coming to a standstill. Her white sandals sank into the warm sand that caused her to squint in the bright light, her eyes moving to the brilliant emerald ocean sprawled before her, lapping against the ivory shore. Her hazel eyes shifted to the large brown thatched hut that rested on poles suspending it above the water, noting the closed door. She stifled a sigh before turning on her heel, shaking her head.

_Fiji isn't here either? Oh please don't let me be the last one to arrive to the meeting._

The thought drove her into a mad dash as she headed for the main meeting house on the Fijian island of Viti Levu. Pausing on the roadside, she looked from one side of the route to the other, the image of New Zealand's face coming to mind. A smile graced her lips.

_On the bright side, Aussie won't be chairing, it'll be Kiwi, so he'll at least be a bit more forgiving._

Nodding firmly at the encouraging thought, Samoa continued her run.

**X**

"And so this brings us to the concluding matter…"

New Zealand's voice trailed off, his emerald eyes resting on the final item on the agenda before lifting to regard the predominantly female room. Cook Islands was evidently bored, napping at the table while her neighbour Tahiti was avidly writing what New Zealand assumed to be minutes. American Samoa mimicked Tahiti's action, scribbling furiously in her notebook. Fiji was busy combing her frizzy hair, staring at her handheld mirror before New Zealand caught her gaze. Flashing a grin, the dark skinned female pocketed the mirror, feigning interest in the meeting. The male suppressed a sigh as he moved his gaze to Tonga who was enjoying a meal with Palau, Niue and Micronesia, the only other males aside from himself. The rest of the females were either sleeping, writing or giggling amongst themselves.

_I knew I should've refused Australia when he asked me to chair this meeting! At least it's almost over, but I'm still surprised Samoa hasn't appeared._

New Zealand cleared his throat. The Pacific nations continued with their activities.

"Excuse me, everyone…"

His soft voice was drowned out by Vanuatu's burst of laughter.

"The last item on the agenda is the upcoming World Meeting!"

New Zealand's voice was shrill, cutting through the lively chatter and activity and bringing focus to the Pacific island members.

"Zealand, brother, take it easy," Tonga murmured, lowering his fork as he abandoned his banana leaf plate momentarily.

"Désolée, Zee," Tahiti chorused, her lips pursed in an attractive pout as she and American Samoa returned their attention to the male.

"Yeah, sorry Sila, for not paying attention," American Samoa added, her brown eyes flitting from New Zealand to the entrance.

"Hey, where's your sister anyways Lagi?" Cook Islands asked, her light blue gaze meeting American Samoa's who reddened.

"Yeah, sorry about her too… I'm not sure where Vasa is," she replied with an exasperated shake of her head.

"Island time, I suppose," Tonga teased, at which American Samoa glared.

"Oh _please_ Tonga, you were still late to today's meeting," she retorted hotly, her black curls quivering as she pointed at the male who rolled his eyes in response.

"At least I was only an hour late…"

"You were _all _late," New Zealand interjected, causing a hush to fall across the room. Cook Islands nodded knowingly as Fiji agreed.

"Zee has a point," Fiji murmured, directing her eyes to the last agenda item.

"There's a World Meeting?" she queried, at which all the Pacific nations began looking from one to the other, the entire time ignoring New Zealand's eyes.

New Zealand sighed through his nose as he inclined his head.

"Yes, there is a World Meeting, and Australia and I think it is about time that you attend the meeting with us-"

"Sorry I can't, busy," Fiji suddenly interrupted, followed by excuses from every other nation present.

"Yeah, I have to go fishing."

"I have a meeting with the village chiefs."

"I'm getting married."

Everyone paused, glancing at Palau who reddened.

"Sorry, did I say _I_ was getting married? My brother is…"

New Zealand began massaging his temples. Very rarely was he ever temperamental, and although he loved his Island neighbours, there were times when they frustrated him greatly. And that very moment was such a time.

"I think it's an excellent opportunity for you to meet all the other nations and build relationships with them-"

"No thanks, I swear if I see that cheating France again, I will punch his lights out!" Tahiti gritted, her tanned fists clenched as she hit the table.

"But you see him all the-" Cook Islands began before recognising the warning glare Tahiti was sending her way.

"How about if _one _of us goes in place of us all, considering we're all busy," American Samoa suggested. Her neighbours nodded avidly at the idea before New Zealand nodded his head hesitantly.

"You could come on their behalf? America will be there," New Zealand replied hopefully, at which American Samoa snorted.

"No _way_, I'm avoiding that prick for the time being," she replied mysteriously.

"That's strange, I thought you loved-"

"Not now, Cookie," American Samoa hissed, silencing the chatty Cook Islands.

New Zealand rolled his eyes, lifting his arms in the air in disbelief.

"_Someone_ needs to come on your behalf," New Zealand murmured, looking specifically towards Tonga who shook his head.

"Sorry dox, no can do this time. I wish I could come, but I've got meetings coming out of my ears with the land reforms back home," Tonga murmured truthfully.

"What about Samoa?" Fiji suggested, remembering her brown-skinned friend who was still yet to appear.

The entire room erupted in agreement, being led by her twin sister America Samoa who was nodding avidly at the thought.

"Yes, Samoa can go for all of us," Tahiti agreed, readjusting the flower wreath that decorated her blonde head.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, I brought pork buns!"

A breathless female that looked exactly like American Samoa swept into the meeting room, her hazel gaze bright as she came to a halt alongside her sister who spared her a seat.

"_La_, you were meant to wake me up when you came," she muttered with a fake smile, her twin sister rolling her golden eyes in response.

"So pretty," Palau drooled from the other side of the room, resulting in a glare from American Samoa.

"Shut it Palau," she hissed, the brown male's face falling as he slid lower in his seat.

"_Just _in time, Samoa, take a seat," New Zealand interrupted, resulting in an apologetic grimace from the late female.

New Zealand shook his head as he glanced over the female. She wore a simple blue dress decorated with white hibiscus flowers that accentuated her torso but flared at her waist to rest modestly beneath her knees. The attractive female lowered her bag of pork buns, the smell infiltrating the room.

"Did you get lost, Sam?" Tonga chuckled, resulting in a pork bun flying across the room and landing squarely in his face.

New Zealand shot a warning glare at Samoa who shrugged her shoulders, beaming cheekily at him.

"He looked hungry?" she excused, eliciting a giggle from her sister.

New Zealand shook his head.

"Samoa, guess what? You're going to the World Meeting!" Fiji greeted from her other side. Samoa's eyes widened as she glanced at her sister who merely nodded back.

"It's true sis, you're off on our behalf," American Samoa winked, gaining a protest from her older sister who glanced around the semicircle of tables.

"But what about Tonga?" she argued, Tonga shaking his head as he wolfed down the last of the attacking pork bun.

"Palau? Niue? Tahiti?" she continued, a sense of dread filling her stomach as her friends and allies shook their heads at her, shooting her apologetic smiles and looks.

"I'm afraid everyone else is unavailable, for one reason or another Samoa, so it looks like you will be attending with Australia and I," New Zealand spoke, Samoa's face assuming a horrified expression.

Cook Island's frowned somewhat, the black haired female scratching her head.

"I _can _go if you want…" she began uncertainly.

"No way," Tahiti blurted.

"Absolutely not," Fiji agreed.

"Are you kidding me?" American Samoa added.

"Yeah, no, Cookie," Vanuatu agreed.

Cook Islands nodded her head, New Zealand seemingly surprised at how well she was taking the rejection.

"Fair enough; I would stir too much trouble with my mouth I suppose," she murmured, all the females audibly agreeing.

"So it's decided then. Vasa, you're coming to represent the South Pacific with Australia and I at the next World Meeting," New Zealand concluded, all those gathered in the room agreeing aloud.

"If there is no other business to discuss, this meeting is closed at 2.45pm, please make note of that in the minutes Tahiti," New Zealand finished, at which Tahiti blinked, her brown eyes confused.

"Sorry, what minutes?" she called as the Pacific nations dispersed, New Zealand releasing an almighty sigh in response.

Samoa stayed seated, her sister moving to her feet.

"I can't go; I don't _want_ to go…" she began. It was not so much the travel, or going on behalf of the Pacific that she dreaded. It was seeing the old faces that she had not seen for almost a lifetime.

"Come on, Vasa, let's get out of here," American Samoa urged, tugging at her older sister's arm.

Samoa suppressed a sigh as she went to her feet.

_I suppose this is what happens when I'm late._

**X**

New Zealand closed his suitcase with a click, laying the object on his bed as he went to take one last look out his window. Fiji had been kind enough to offer him accommodation at one of her many resorts. Although the hut itself was traditional, it had been furnished with many European luxuries that Fiji had picked up on her various journeys visiting England and vice versa. The resort itself was a range of huts suspended above the Pacific Ocean. The sea was a deep sapphire in the light, New Zealand inhaling and savouring the taste of the salt air in the humidity. He loved visiting the Pacific nations, but the heat and humidity was more an annoyance than anything else, particularly when he insisted on wearing his uniform.

A knock on the thatch door drew him out of his reverie, the male turning to greet the golden eyed visitor who smiled at him.

"Afternoon Kiwi, is this a bad time?" Samoa greeted, offering a small wave.

New Zealand's lips quirked at the nickname Samoa had given him, shaking his head in response.

"No, I've got at least half an hour before I have to go to the airport," he replied, gesturing for her to enter the room. Taking his lead, Samoa ventured into the room, closing the door behind her. New Zealand watched her as she moved to his bed, taking a seat alongside his suitcase. She absently flicked her waist length hair over her shoulders before settling properly and turning her attention to New Zealand who waited patiently.

"First of all, sorry for being late earlier today…" she began hesitantly, to which New Zealand smirked.

"Slept in?" he offered, Samoa grinning apologetically in response.

"Something like that, which reminds me, you forgot your pork bun," she replied, producing a knotted plastic bag and placing it on his suitcase.

New Zealand nodded a thanks as he took a seat near the window to face her. If he looked out for Samoa's general well being as a nation, she looked out for his general wellbeing as a person.

"I don't suppose you've dropped in for a visit to try and excuse yourself from the World Meeting?" New Zealand asked directly, resulting in a hopeful smile from his female companion.

"The answer is no, Samoa. It is vitally important that someone goes on your behalf. I know you would all prefer Australia and I to speak on your behalf, but I personally think it is time that you, or at least _some _of you come along and speak for yourselves. Your voices are just as valid as everyone else's."

Samoa frowned, reflecting on New Zealand's comment.

"It's not that, Kiwi, I think you and Aussie are right in that respect; it's just…"

The image of a tall muscular male with eyes the colour of the sky and sandy hair that reminded her of the sea shore drifted to the forefront of her mind.

New Zealand's brow creased momentarily in the silence as Samoa closed her eyes briefly.

"Will Germany be there?"

New Zealand's face lightened with realisation as he glanced at the female who met his eyes reluctantly.

"He will be, Sammy," New Zealand replied, reverting to the name he had given her all those years earlier when he had been assigned to look after her from World War I onwards.

Samoa bit her lip, unsure of what to make of the nervousness that pooled at her centre. If Germany was there, she was sure England and America would be also. She inhaled deeply as memories flooded her mind from days long since passed that brought those men to her shores. When they finally departed, she hoped she would not have to see them again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sam, I assure you. Everything that's happened in the past belongs there. Besides, I'll be there with you, as will Australia," he replied, to which Samoa responded with a small smile.

"It _has _been a long time since all that mess," she answered hopefully, her face brightening once more with a smile.

"Oh Kiwi you know just the thing to say to cheer me up!" Samoa grinned, jumping to her feet and rushing to give New Zealand a kiss on the cheek.

Despite having been privy to many cheek kisses from his good friend, Samoa still managed to get a hint of a blush on his cheeks when she was being affectionate. When Samoa was in a good mood, he learned to brace himself for either a kiss, a hug or both, as well as the offer of a meal ("You're too skinny Kiwi, that's why you haven't got yourself a girl yet," she often teased).

"Tell me, when is the World Meeting anyway?" she asked.

New Zealand stood, glancing at his watch.

"Next week," he replied.

"Next week!?" Samoa exclaimed wide-eyed.

New Zealand nodded with a playful grin.

"Next week, Sammy, so I suggest you better get your things…"

Before New Zealand could finish, Samoa was already out the door, her long black hair the last he saw of her as the hut door slammed behind her.

Some things never change, he thought wistfully to himself as he turned back to his vista of the ocean. He had forgotten about Germany's involvement with Samoa much earlier in the century. So much had happened since then, with Samoa being transferred to himself under trusteeship and with her finally gaining independence.

Most World Meetings were interesting in their own right, but New Zealand suspected that this meeting in particular would be the most interesting he would experience yet.

**X**

**Vocab/phrases used/other notes:**

**Island time**: we islanders tend to be late to most things (whether deliberately or not :P) so it's an inside joke that when we say be somewhere at 11am for example, we see that as arriving anywhere from 12pm onwards (and we consider 12pm as being 'on time' when in reality it's an hour late :P)

**Sila:** American Samoa nicknamed New Zealand this. This is short for Niu Sila, which is Samoan for NZ (which is pretty much a transliteration :P)

**Tahiti: **still under French administration (called an 'Overseas Country' belonging to France)

**American Samoa/Lagi: **still under American administration ; Lagi means sky/heaven in Samoan (pronounced lah - g ('g' in get) - ee ('e' in we).

**Samoa/Vasa: **has a colourful history; in its second civil war, the UK, Germany and America fought over who would have control, leading to the partition of the islands into German and American Samoa respectively with the UK vacating all claims to Samoa.  
>After WWI, Samoa then came under New Zealand's trusteeship before gaining independence in 1962.<br>(I've got heaps to work with here, yay :D) ; Vasa means ocean in Samoan (pronounced vah - sah).

**Author's Notes**

**1. **Please review; if you have any thoughts or suggestions, please feel free to make them known! :)

**2. **This is meant to be a fun story; I don't know of any pairings yet, we'll see how this unfolds :P

**3. **This shouldn't be any more than 10 chapters (at the most, I doubt it would make it past 7 but we'll see :D)

**4. **Remember, if you utterly hate it, state the reasons for doing so! I'm still an author in progress, and this is most definitely _not _my daytime job lol so I appreciate any feedback that could help improve this story.

**5. **Not sure of an update timeline for this... depends on the readers :)

**6. **The summary will be in full swing within the next couple of chapters.

Faafetai tele lava,  
><em>Thank you very much,<em>

- QK


	2. A World Away From Home

**Disclaimer: **you recognise it? Chances are it isn't mine! I'll claim Samoa though, and the plot, just because I can ;)

Special thanks to **Mantyke30 **and **hello this is me speaking **for your reviews. This chapter is for you, my friends :)

**II**

**A World Away from Home**

**Continental Hotel  
>London, England<strong>

"It's beautiful!"

Samoa's childlike proclamation brought a smile to New Zealand's lips as the pair stood in the doorway of their shared hotel suite, the latter's hand on the light switch. The living area was sprawled before them in its white and maroon splendour, the gold furnishings glinting in the evening light. To their left, New Zealand spotted one bedroom with another to their right. If he remembered correctly, there was only one bathroom. He assumed a pensive expression as Samoa abandoned their luggage, running to inspect their ensuite.

"I've never stayed anywhere near as glamourous as this; I'm beginning to enjoy my trip already," came her muffled cry as she disappeared into the nearest room. The chandelier above shivered as she ran, her next few sentences consisting solely of 'ooh' and 'aah'.

"Come on Sam, we've got to get unpacked. While you're here, I'll go on ahead downstairs and see who else has checked in…"

"Don't worry about me, go right on ahead Kiwi!" she cried, dashing through the living area only to trip up on her feet and land face first into the maroon carpet.

"It's so soft," she murmured, New Zealand sighing as he turned to leave the room.

**X**

_**One week earlier**_

_**Nadi – Fiji**_

"On your marks, get set, go!" Samoa shouted, throwing her arm into the air as Tahiti, American Samoa and Fiji sped past her, sand flicking into her eyes as she frowned.

"First one to catch a fish and return it to me on shore is the winner," she cried, watching as the three females dove seamlessly into the lazuli ocean with their spears.

"I've got my bet on Fiji, home advantage," New Zealand commented from behind her beneath the large blue umbrella.

"Home advantage or none, we are all daughters of the sea, Kiwi. Lagi won last time, but I have a sneaky suspicion she won't be so fortunate this time around," Samoa replied, moving to take a seat on the male's side on the towel.

She wore a simple red _lavalava_ wrapped around her body, tied behind her neck with her long hair contained in a single plait that draped over one shoulder. Underneath, New Zealand noted the white bikini straps and wondered aloud why she wasn't participating in the competition.

"I'm not a strong fisherman, or woman I suppose; I _am_ the strongest swimmer by far, however," she replied simply before flicking her hazel eyes his way. She noted his plain blue singlet and matching _lavalava_ that she forced him to wear over his speedos.

"You have put sunscreen on, right? I don't want you looking like a tomato!" She giggled at the comment, causing a visible flush to appear on his cheeks as New Zealand nodded.

"Of course I have sunscreen on."

"Well if it makes any difference, Tahiti thinks you're cute with the _lavalava_ on, it brings out the green of your pretty eyes," she complimented with a sly grin that served only to intensify the blush staining his cheeks.

"Samoa, how many times have I told you _not_ to set me up with anyone, _especially_ those already linked with other nations!" New Zealand scolded.

Samoa simply rolled her eyes as she stood, the frangipani flower that she had tucked behind her ear falling to the towel.

"France doesn't count; he doesn't notice Tahiti and therefore he isn't deserving of her; come on Kiwi, she's _pretty_, a great dancer…"

New Zealand didn't need to be reminded of Tahiti and Cook Island's dance moves that saw them in a simple grass skirt and coconut bra swaying their hips rhythmically. They were both brought back to the present with the sound of a splash as a blonde head broke the water's surface. Tahiti appeared, her brown eyes sparkling as she swam for shore.

"It's a sign," Samoa hinted with a wink before going ahead to meet the winner of their mini competition. A frown flitted across New Zealand's face as Samoa's departure caused her beach bag to topple over, its contents spilling.

Suppressing a sigh, New Zealand moved to collect the objects, packing the coconut oil, sunscreen and drink bottle back into the woven bag. His eyes latched onto two envelopes that were already sealed. As he retrieved the letters, he saw one addressed to France and the other to America

New Zealand watched the quartet mill on the ocean shore, the three fisherwoman glittering in the tropical sun as Samoa declared Tahiti the winner. Although he hadn't seen France in some time, when they did speak or meet, he would never ask about Tahiti or the French Polynesians. From the snippets he caught from Samoa, he knew better than to ask about their relationship.

"Hey Kiwi, you better not be snooping in my sister's bag!"

The threat made him jump as his cheeks bloomed for not the first time that day.

"Uh no, Sam just knocked it over…" A flurry of laughter drowned out his excuse as the group of girls approached him. He did his best to avoid Tahiti's gaze, feeling the brown eyes burn a hole into his forehead.

"Come on guys, stop teasing him," Samoa defended as the group nestled themselves beneath his umbrella.

"I've always wanted to know what it felt like to be sunburnt," Fiji murmured, gaining a shrug from American Samoa.

"You don't want to be sunburnt," New Zealand mumbled. He was beginning to regret not accepting the male Pacific nations' request for him to join their Kava session. As if reading his thoughts, American Samoa shook her head.

"Remember last time you went to a _faikava_ Zee?"

New Zealand nodded soberly, remembering his swollen face and throat before he shuddered.

"Come on guys, photo time!" Tahiti bubbled excitedly as she fumbled about her bag for the camera.

"You guys can take them to your meeting when you go," Fiji added to which the other two females nodded.

"What do you say Kiwi, in for a picture?" Tahiti winked.

New Zealand didn't bother to answer, knowing the question was rhetorical. Shooting him a sympathetic smile, Samoa jumped to her feet.

"Ok, a nice photo to make France jealous," Samoa teased, to which Tahiti growled.

As New Zealand posed, he thought of what it was going to be like to have Samoa along to the world meeting. She truly was a small-nation girl with a big heart, used to the island way of living. Everything was relaxed

_Exposure will be good for her._

With that thought, New Zealand flashed a smile in time for their first photo.

**X**

**Continental Hotel**

"Apparently New Zealand brought someone from the South Pacific with him, aru," China commented absently as his oriental companion nodded.

The pair's footsteps were almost silent as they walked along the maroon carpet, headed towards the eastern wing of the hotel where the nations were staying for the duration of the week-long conference.

"It might be Tonga," Japan murmured, to which China shrugged.

"I was hoping it might be one of the girls," he sighed, thinking of the bright smiles of the ladies in the Pacific. He had been there several times and knew some of their counterparts quite well. He stroked his chin as he considered the reason for his presence in the South Pacific in the first place.

The sound of a door slamming ahead of them drew their attention to a figure whose back was plastered against the door, her teeth chattering. China's brow furrowed momentarily, her tanned round features registering somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Samoa?" Japan called hesitantly, the female's golden eyes flicking their way as she jumped. Blinking several times, she met his eyes hesitantly before a slow grin graced her lips.

"Japan! China!" she cried happily, barrelling towards them so suddenly that the two of them fell back a step. Grabbing China's hand, she pulled the male down to kiss his cheek softly before moving onto Japan, who by the time she had finished her greeting, was beet red.

"I should've known that I would see at least you two here," she grinned, looking from one male to the other.

China did his best to fight the blush invading his own cheeks as he nodded politely.

"How are the schools going, aru?" he asked, remembering the several schools he personally sought to build in the fledgling nation for some of the villages.

"The schools are great, thanks China; my pork buns are getting better too," she added with a competitive glint in her eye.

China smirked at the challenge as he shrugged.

"And how's the chop suey making?" he asked, remembering their various cooking lessons prompted by her desire not only to befriend him but also to learn how to cook the delicious food for herself.

"Perfect, I learn from the best," she replied with a warm smile, causing another red tinge to creep up China's neck.

"Oh and the ferry going between the islands is awesome, Japan, thanks again for the gift," Samoa added, remembering the large ferry that replaced the severely outdated one several years earlier. Japan merely nodded at her in response as memories of Samoa's openness to displays of affection came swiftly back to the forefront of his mind.

_How could I forget?_

"You guys are the best, looking after me… speaking of looking after me, do you know how to work this thing? I tried to turn the TV on but instead the room became freezing cold," she spoke, surrendering a remote that controlled anything but the television.

China took it swiftly with a small quirk of his lips.

"It's not a TV remote, Sam, it controls the air conditioning, aru," China informed to a wide eyed Samoa who simply blinked.

"Can you fix it though?" she murmured, pointing to the door of her shared room with New Zealand.

With an enthusiastic nod, China went ahead to the room, leaving Japan and Samoa in the hallway. Japan was painfully aware that his cheeks were still a traitorous red, and was even more aware of the fact that it was now just the two of them alone.

"Are you okay Japan?" She guiltily eyed his features. He was quiet. Had he always been that quiet? Shamefully, Samoa remembered her encounters with Japan were few, and in the short encounters, she finally remembered that he was quite bashful and proper. In other words, the complete opposite to herself. The thought made her burst aloud with laughter, causing the Japanese to jump.

"You know Japan, you really are quite cute being shy and all," she murmured, leaning in to inspect his features closely while Japan simultaneously leant back at the advance, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Sam!"

The pair waiting in the hallway jumped in unison as New Zealand appeared, his brow furrowed at the scene.

"Kiwi I was just telling Japan how cute he was," she greeted brightly. The remark caused New Zealand to pause as he looked from one to the other. Japan was sweating at the comment, as if taken aback by her openness.

"Hi Japan," he greeted, noticing his hot features.

"Hello New Zealand," he greeted politely.

"Samoa, why don't you go on ahead in the room?" New Zealand suggested, the female shrugging as she beamed at Japan.

"See you later, cutey," she giggled with a wave before entering the room.

Left with Japan, New Zealand grimaced apologetically at the male whose features, albeit flushed, were now calm once more, as though pensive.

"Sorry about her, Japan; she probably wouldn't have changed much since you last saw her," he spoke.

Japan nodded curtly, opening his mouth to say something before an almighty crash sounded from the room. Alarmed, New Zealand rushed into their room only to find Samoa tackling what looked to be China to the ground, the older nation laughing as he easily subdued the female in an arm lock.

"Samoa you will never be able to protect yourself at this rate," he teased, the female sighing in his arms as she signalled her defeat.

"I honestly thought I could take you on this time," she whined, releasing herself from his grip and cocking her head from one side to the other.

"You're too obvious, Sam, coming at me from the other side of the room; you're not exactly light on your feet," he replied, Samoa's golden gaze hardening at the comment.

"Not… not in _that_ way! You're a nice size…" his voice trailed off as his face became bright. Samoa's frown was banished at his defence as she laughed aloud.

"China? What are you doing in here?" New Zealand interrupted, drawing a look from the older male.

"Oh hello New Zealand, aru. Sam was just having some trouble with her air conditioning," he replied as he straightened.

New Zealand stifled a sigh as he looked from Samoa to China and taking a mental note of Japan that stood not far behind him. He was beginning to wonder whether it would've been a better idea to bring Cook Islands.

_It's going to be a long conference indeed. _

The thought was very sobering for New Zealand as Samoa continued play fighting with China.

**X**

**Several Hours Later**

"Samoa, are you ready yet?"

New Zealand knocked on the bathroom door for the tenth time as Samoa stared at her steamy reflection, attempting to tame her wild curls into what was meant to be a plait. At that moment it looked more like a dead snake than anything else.

"Um, I might be a little bit longer Kiwi, I think you should go ahead to the dinner, I'll be down shortly," she called. Silence followed for a moment or two before, with a sigh, New Zealand relented.

"Alright I'll go ahead, but only because Australia is waiting for me outside. We'll be dining in the restaurant on the first floor, you can't miss it," New Zealand replied.

"Okay, see you shortly," she responded, straightening her dress in the mirror. She looked at her reflection quizically, from her purple one shoulder dress. The garment was covered with Samoan patterns and ended below her knees rather modestly. Her black blazer covered her shoulders, and her hair which was by then tied into a low bun was dressed with a small red flower arrangement.

"It's as good as you're going to look Samoa - now deep breath, it's time to go to dinner," she murmured to herself, turning to leave the bathroom. Her heart pounded against her chest as her black dress sandals carried her towards the way out of the room.

"I should've just gotten Kiwi to wait for me..."

Her utterance was lost as she stepped into the hallway, ready to proceed along the maroon carpet only to find someone staring from the opposite direction. She walked with a small smile, her golden eyes soft as she locked eyes with a pair she recognised from a time long ago. Her brow fluttered as she passed, the male not making a motion to stop her. Just as she rounded the corner towards the elevator, a shrill voice shouted, "_Lagi?_"

**X**

_**Apia, Samoa**_

_**Four Days Earlier**_

Samoa plonked on her bed, staring at the ceiling of the thatched hut. She didn't want to go to the world meeting, but it looked as though she had no choice. Everyone else had already bailed on her, and there was no point in arguing with any of them. ("Come on Sam, if it's not you, it'll be Cookie and we all know how _that_ will go down," Fiji had argued.) She had to agree at the very least that unfortunately, Cook Islands had no filter at all. By the end of the conference, all the nations would know not only her background story but that of all the other Pacific nations.

Her younger sister padded around the room between Samoa's suitcase and her closet, carrying armfuls of clothes and toiletries. Samoa smiled at the gesture, not remembering the last time her twin sister had done something like this for her.

"Look, Va, whatever you do while you're there at the World Meeting, try your best to avoid America, ok?"

Her younger sister's request caused the elder sister to prop herself up on her elbows and eye her closely.

"Why? I thought he looked after you well and that you two got along," she asked suspiciously.

Lagi sighed as she lowered her hazel eyes to the ground, moving to sit on the edge of her sister's bed.

"He does, Va, it's just... I don't know-"

Samoa studied her face carefully, immediately recognising the hesitation she tried to mask behind her golden eyes. She never broke eye contact, not unless…

"Please do _not_ tell me that you've fallen in love with him," Samoa interrupted sharply, causing a protest to form on her sister's face.

"Of _course_ I don't love him!" Lagi argued, her head snapping up in defence. Her eyes were wide, but the look she saw there further plummeted Samoa's stomach to the floor.

"_I can't believe you love him_!" Samoa exclaimed, her face horrified.

Lagi's cheeks warmed as she gritted her teeth.

"I _am not_ in love with America..."

"Oh for _crying out loud _Lagi, the nation is practically your brother-"

Lagi was silent, her shoulders slouching in defeat. Samoa's mind reeled as she shook her head, memories from more than a century earlier resurfaced in her mind. She winced, remembering the battle between England, America and Germany for the twins. What resulted was the pair being forced to split. Something in her heart clenched at the memory.

"I don't love him, Vasa, it's just… just please avoid him at the World Meeting," she begged, her bluff failing as her older sister narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why would I be avoiding him? _You're_ the one that's in love with him!" she demanded more sharply than intended.

Her sister lowered her eyes.

"About that..."

**X**

**Continental Hotel**

At the sound of her sister's name, she instantly felt sick. She finally remembered where she'd seen the attractive face.

_It's America!_

Before she could take off, a warmth wrapped itself around her wrist as she froze, her heart thundering in her chest. She cursed mentally at her sister as she painted a fake smile, turning slowly to face the perpetraitor.

"Hi America," she greeted with a small voice. With a flash of annoyance, she watched as his face paled, before he cleared his throat as though nervous.

"How are you? I… I think we have some talking to do," he murmured, his lips pursing.

"I'm happy to talk, but could you let me go please?" she replied emotionlessly, watching the pale hand drop her wrist like a hot coal. He coughed, his face now tinged with pink as he released a deep breath.

"If you're not busy now, could we talk?"

Samoa had to ignore the million and one ways that cropped up in her mind of how she would deal to her sister severely when she returned home. With a feigned smile, she nodded obligingly.

"Of course."

**X**

**Pagopago, American Samoa**

Lagi stared out over the brilliant blue ocean, her golden eyes lingering on the horizon. The salty air whipped her hair back as she pictured her sister in London cleaning up her mess. She couldn't face him in person, not after her love letters that had finally been returned with one simple response.

_Come to the World Meeting. We need to sort this out._

The words burned in her mind. She couldn't bring herself to face him. It was all a bit of a mess, the result of crazy hormonal overload – or at least she blamed it on that. But if there was one thing out of this that she was ashamed of, it was her own cowardice.

_What have I gotten us into, Vasa?_

The thought haunted the younger twin as she kept her eyes on the sea, her sister's namesake.

**X**

**Vocab/Notes**

**lavalava** - Samoan word for a piece of long rectangular material tied around your waist; Cook Island word for this is 'pareu'.

**faikava **- kava is a traditional Pacific drink with differing purposes throughout the Pacific; in Tongan custom it is usually drunk informally as a gathering between men; there are exceptions to this in Tongan culture but you can find out more about this on Google :)

**China & Japan**- they presently have a good relationship; as Samoa mentioned, China and Japan have gifted things to the island, however I am of the personal opinion that it's more for our waters than anything else, why else would a super power invest in a third world nation? This is why I've painted Samoa, for the most part, as being naive in some respects.

**Author's Note**

**1. **6 or so months later! Forgive me, I'd forgotten about this story and then I found the half-finished 2nd chapter and was inspired again to complete it.

**2. **Please do review if you can; any improvements that could be made, do let me know :) Thanks.

**3. **I'll try to update it a bit sooner this time ;)

Meitaki maata, (Cook Island Maori)  
><em>Thank you very much <em>

- QK


End file.
